falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Question?
ok first i would like to Say that im not really a "rebel without a cause" and i dont plan on making any more posts like this anymore. I believe that everything needs some form of rules values and moral's. However in a forum of Hypothetical articles (based on little fact beyond basic rules of life, law's of physic and other scientific laws that cant be defied) why are there so many restrictions? basically we can write about anything as long as it doesnt contradict the Fallout canon, Got it. We can make up "anything" we want as long as it doesnt go outside the boundaries of whats possible, Got that too. what i dont get is why does the fallout canon even exist as fallout "history" if we cant use thier "real life" examples to support our's. for instance i was told my Water purifier wasnt valid because i cant treat radiation with the method's. wether or not that is true cant really be proven. now i agree I had no arguement for posting more or less invalid or Implausab;le information. But when i usexd the megaton purifier and the Project purity purifier. i was told that i cant use those to compare. which is all fine and good. but if that is the case then why do they even exist. i was also told that radio gear would not last yet the enclave has fully function aircraft and radio gear. as well as the brotherhood with liberty prime. now thier are no assembly lines owned by the enclave? right? which means that most of their gear is over 200 years old and still works like new. some old women's husband has made some makeshift radio gear. and it works perfect. boradcasts across the whole wastes. three dog has old radio gear and it works. Old missile targeting systems still work. amidst all this crappy stuff. the fallout world has technology that present day U.S. (and other 1st world countries) doesnt posses. so why is it that fanon's are seemingly deprived of basic tech? now i feel that the basis of the wiki should be that all we have is pre-war knowledge leading up until 2077. meaning that the only thing we know of is the tech we had before the war animals, buildings, and other things that cant be contradicted without contradicting the fallout world itself, and even on a larger scale real life recorded history itself. this mean's that the only thing that is set in stone is what happen up until the very last bomb fell. meaning that what happens after that is entirely up to us. meaning no enclave. no BoS. no Capitol wasteland. no Core region. or any other fallout history. just what we consider history. or this idea which i like more. we keep the rest of the stuff just with not so many restriction's. now over the top tech and thriving communities wiith state of the art tech is almost impossible as civilation stopped tottally for Decades/Centuries. but just the freedom to take what we have and Create what we want so long as we posses the knowledge to do so, and the real life examples to compare it to. because in the fallout world the only real life is the Canon, and if we cant even use the canon as a foundation or a basis then why does it even exist? makes no sense? now in conclusion i would like to say that i have no problem per-say with this wiki. i believe everything needs boundaries. and i have no problem with anyone here. if this post go's unoticed or unackowledged i wont harrass anyone wont make any other posts's like this or anything of that sort. ill just right my articles like nobodies business. im not perfect as anyone can see with my first few posts as well as my grammar and punctuation. i also dont feel that i have privileges or rights that no-one else has. i dont feel that i am any more or any less righteous than anyone.i also hoped i dont get banned or anything like that because i feel that if nothing else i am entitled to my voice and oppinion.GreatDetroitTribe 03:18, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :No C4! Get back! Alright, good sir. Since you've had the dignity to approach us with your views, rather than being a fuckwit, I shall endeavor to answer you as civilly and completely as is in my power to do so. :Ok, I'll start at your first real question, that of the water purifier. Now, the reason that is problematic is because of your examples. It may be a quirk, but many people on this site, myself included, are of the opinion that Fallout 3 is not really a viable source for Fallout information, as it has not wholly been faithful to the Fallout canon and spirit. Thus, items such as Megaton's water "purifier" (I put this in quotes because Megaton's water is not fully purified) and Project Purity are taken with a few pounds of salt. However, this is not to say that water purifiers do not exist. Far from it, in fact. The Water Chip that was so essential to Fallout's plot was a device that, according to the Vault, monitored a water filtration system. Our problem is this: for a non-Enclave or similarly technologically advanced settlement, such systems are unfeasible. Also, you mention that a way to test whether or not Fallout's method of radiation treatment is, ultimately, impossible to prove. You are both right and wrong with that statement. You're correct due to a technicality. In Fallout, radiation behaves differently than in our world, so, technically, this would be impossible to prove. However, in our world, we have developed ways, I believe, to treat radiation in water. The only reason you were called out was because your method was invalid. (I know for a fact that a saturated solution of potassium iodide can be used to treat certain types of radiation poisoning in humans.) :Now, for the next issue: that of technology. It's not that we are "deprived" of technology, but certain technological items are simply impossible to exist in a decrepit world such as the one found in Fallout. Cross-country-broadcasting radios are one such item. Sure, radio technology exists. Three Dog and Agatha both have powerful radios, although I doubt that their broadcasting area goes much farther than the Capital Wastes. However, for non-Enclave, being able to communicate from opposite ends of North America is impossible. I say non-Enclave because, on this site, the Enclave is the most technologically-advanced group possible. The Enclave have such powerful technology because, unlike other groups, they have the technological might to create new technologies and improve upon existing ones, which can be seen in their Power Armors, weaponry, and Vertibirds. Thus, we also make an assumption that the Enclave possesses a powerful radio system that other factions do not have. :Now, technology. I just want to stress this, as I got an erroneous vibe from your post. It seems as though you are of the opinion that Fallout has both all known real world technology and its own technological additions. This is, unfortunately, wrong. Fallout, of course, has the high-tech, although retro-styled, technology it is so famous for, such as Laser and Plasma weaponry and robots. However, it also is technologically inferior to our own world in several ways. Its nukes are not as powerful. The integrated circuits that allow us to have items like personal computers, cell phones, and powerful televisions were never invented. Please keep that in mind. :Finally, I would like to conclude with my own statement. This wiki is not exactly the stellar example of bureaucracy that other wikis are. It's very free-form, both for writers and admins. The rules that you see on this wiki are not nearly as restrictive as you may think. We talk a good talk, and we're serious about our fanon, and those rules reflect that. The rules are to prevent the horrible writing that plagued the wiki in its early days, and they're also to keep writing in the Fallout style and stop it from become a dick-waggling festival. As long as you understand the spirit of those rules, you're gifted with a lot of creative freedom. As a "veteran" writer on this wiki, take it from me. --Twentyfists 03:56, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Lol i kinda throught of erasing this comment at first. I pretty much understand the issue with the purifier and i agreed totally with that. and i also agree with the tech as it would probably be higly unlikely to have tech at that calbre(being on par with the enclave), and i never planned onhaving technology at t that level , just not being conmpletely deprived of it. and just to save alot of time as i can write forever and unfortunately my current computer is too slow to handle more than typing at 25wpm and will begin to lagg, ill say i did some reading and i ended up solving my problem. so anyways thanks for not flaming me on my comment LMAO. Thanks for saving me the trouble Twenty, kudos on your way of handling the situation. [Composite 4] (My Talk)